Dobe
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: This is the story of how Sasuke and Naruto help each other through a rough time. Warning: Yaoi, future lemon, not-planned beforehand
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke woke an hour before dawn. He made himself get out of his warm bed and make a cup of strong coffee.

As he sipped his coffee, fingers clutching the warmth of the mug, he watched the sun rise. It didn't bring the usual small smile to his face this morning.

Heaving a big yawn, Naruto awoke, just as the sun was rising. Today was the day.

He wiped away a tear before it could make its way down his cheek. Today was Haruno Sakura's funeral. He sniffed as he dragged himself out of bed, to get ready for the ten o'clock service. He and Sasuke were meeting for breakfast before going to the funeral.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted Naruto outside the breakfast café, taking note of the lack of orange, replaced by an all-black suit. He noticed Naruto's usual grin wasn't in place. Instead, a frown graced his usually-sunny face. He noticed the red, puffy eyes. Naruto had been crying.

"Sasuke." He noticed his name was used, rather than the usual 'Teme' so affectionately bestowed upon him. Naruto sniffed and wiped away the new tears and hugged Sasuke in a sudden need for comfort. Even if it was the stoic Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Naruto never went to him for comfort before. He sighed and rubbed up and down his friend's back, doing his best to comfort his friend.

"How about ramen for breakfast?" He asked, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"You know... I'm not really hungry." Naruto gave a small smile, trying to keep a new wave of tears at bay as he pulled back from his friend's embrace. "Sorry," he added, once he realised he'd hugged Sasuke, suddenly, and in public.

"Me either. Let's just go." He lead Naruto to the memorial grounds, next to the shinobi cemetery.

"She's getting her name carved on the stone, tomorrow." Naruto said, trying to find a light to the darkness in his heart.

"I know, Dobe."

"She would be so proud." Sasuke didn't answer.

"... Haruno Sakura is to be remembered as the great shinobi she was; her dedication to Konohagakure should not, and will not be forgotten. She was a valued kunoichi and a great friend to all. We will miss her." Tsunade concluded her eulogy and stepped down from the podium. She performed a few quick hand signs and gently placed a hand on Sakura's coffin. It slowly sunk into the ground, finally putting the pink-haired woman to rest.

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He cried and cried, not caring that everyone was there. They were crying too.

"Come on, Dobe. Let's go." Sasuke pulled the blonde up by his elbow and led him back to the café, knowing that Naruto needed to eat something.

"I'm not hungry, Sasuke."

"You have to eat, idiot. I know you haven't eaten since she died."

"Shut up."

"I'll buy you ramen. Ichiraku." He didn't know why, but Sasuke felt like he was responsible for Naruto's well-being. He had a sudden urge to make sure the air-head took care of himself through his grief. "Dobe, Haruno would want you to go on with your life. She wouldn't want you starving yourself."

Naruto blinked. He narrowed his tear-filled eyes and glared at Sasuke.

"Haruno! She has a name, Teme! Her name's _Sakura_! How can you be so cold? She was our friend! Our teammate! Why are you such a bastard!" He yelled at Sasuke, taking his grief and anger out on him. "Fuck you!" He'd never said that to Sasuke before, so the Uchiha was taken aback at the statement. He didn't know what he did wrong. He always called Sakura by her surname. It had never been a problem, before. He watched, bewildered, as his best friend stormed out of the café, without even touching his food.

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door three times before entering. He knew his friend was here. He knew there were no traps set, so walked in calmly, after taking his shoes off in a rare show of respect.

"Naruto." He found said boy curled up in bed, crying his heart out.

"G-go away, arsehole!" He rolled over, his back to Sasuke.

"No." He smirked, knowing how to get his friend back to normal. "I brought you this food. You didn't even touch it. I paid for it so you have to eat it." He grabbed Naruto by the collar and hauled him up into a sitting position. "If you don't eat it, you can pay me back. With interest."

Naruto sniffed again, pulling his toad wallet out of his pocket and throwing it to Sasuke. "I'm not hungry. Just go away. You don't even care."

"Naruto. Usuratonkachi. I do."

"You don't act like it."

"How do you think I should act, Dobe?" Sasuke sat down next to him on the bed, leaning back on his hands. "Do you think I should cry in public? Do you think I should get angry and yell at someone undeserving?" He raised his eyebrow in his trademark look of superiority and smugness, knowing he was getting somewhere when Naruto blushed.

"Sorry."

"Baka. I miss her. But she isn't coming back. I know better than anyone what it's like to lose someone you love." Sasuke looked uncomfortable for a moment, but shook it of when he caught Naruto giving him a sympathetic look.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry."

"Just... start taking care of yourself again. I have better things to do than make sure you eat and bathe." He left Naruto's wallet on the dresser next to the bed and left, leaving the food on the kitchen bench on his way out.

*

"Dobe! Behind you!" Sasuke yelled, as he decapitated an enemy nin with their own sword. Too late.

"Aaargh!" Naruto howled as another enemy's sword plunged through his back, to his stomach and was wrenched up, slicing through his innards. The steam of his blood and organs could be seen in the winter air.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, full of fury and grief. He let an enraged scream tear through his throat, losing himself to his need for vengeance.

He charged forward, cutting down the rogue nin left and right, leaving a bloody trail behind him, making his way to the woman behind Naruto.

He leapt up, in the air, kicking her in the head with a deadly accurate round-house. He landed gracefully in front of her, squatting down, and wrenched her sword from Naruto's body. He smirked down at the dazed woman, licking the blood of his friend from the blade before hacking into her again and again, shredding her to ribbons. He revelled in her blood-curdling screams, shivering in delight as she clawed at his arms, desperate for the pain to stop. He let out a sadistic chuckle as she coughed up blood, finally falling back, dead. He then proceeded to pummel her head until it was nothing but bloody mush, staining the grass.

Finally, he remembered Naruto. He scrambled over to the blonde and cradled his head in his arms, wiping the blood from his face.

"You idiot. Why didn't you know she was there?"

"Shut up, Teme," Naruto slowly responded, in too much pain to get angry.

"C-can... can the demon fix it?" He felt tears leaking out, trailing down his cheeks, making tracks through the blood.

"Heh... this little scratch? Of course he can..." Naruto grimaced as a fresh wave of pain made its way through his body.

"He'd better," Sasuke growled, holding Naruto tighter, not wanting to let the moron go.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're... gonna bruise my arms if you hold any tighter." Sasuke blinked. He looked down at Naruto's face and blinked again. His stupid friend was grinning at him. He laughed. He roared with laughter. He'd been so scared! And now? Now his stupid blonde, idiot of a friend was healing and grinning at him.

"You... you... fucking bastard! You had me so worried!" He couldn't help it, he dragged Naruto up into a tight embrace, one hand holding the dobe's back, the other fisted in his hair at the back of his head. He was still chuckling lightly, as he crushed Naruto in a hug. He was elated that it was returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You... you... fucking bastard! You had me so worried!" He couldn't help it, he dragged Naruto up into a tight embrace, one hand holding the dobe's back, the other fisted in his hair at the back of his head. He was still chuckling lightly, as he crushed Naruto in a hug. He was elated that it was returned._

*

Sasuke pulled away from his friend and looked at the grinning face before him. He'd never seen such a beautiful sight. Naruto's smile. He flicked the idiot's forehead and stood up, dumping him on the ground.

"Aw, come on, Teme. It was a little funny…" Naruto chuckled getting up, wincing at the slight pain in his back. "Damnit, Fox, you couldn't have healed knots, too?" He growled and punched his stomach, hoping the demon would feel it. Sasuke watched as his friend pummelled himself, trying to beat the demon into fixing his aching back.

"Dobe. You're only making it worse for yourself." Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto gave a sheepish grin and rubbed his poor stomach. "Hurry up. We have to hand in a report. And I'm hungry."

Naruto poked his tongue out, ever the child, before jogging to catch up to Sasuke. "You know, you should treat me to ramen. I almost _died_ today." He gave his best innocent look. Sasuke looked at him, his face blank.

_Smack!_ Sasuke's fist made contact with Naruto's left cheek, sending him flying backwards.

"Hn. Not unless you beat me home. Dobe," He smirked down at his friend before bolting, knowing he'd let the idiot win, anyway.

"Teme! You bastard! That's _cheating!_" Naruto leaped to his feet and ran after the Uchiha, forgetting his aching back and cheek.

*

"I won! I won, I won, I won! Ha!" Naruto punched the air as he did a victory dance at the Konoha gates. He'd beat Sasuke home. Now he would have free ramen for lunch.

"Dobe." Sasuke casually walked up to his friend and flicked his forehead again. "Go order while I take the report up." Naruto grinned, nodded and ran off again.

"Why do you let him win all the time?" one of the guards asked, shaking his head. Sasuke ignored him completely and made his way to the Missions Office.

*

"Ahh, Sasuke-san. How are you?" Iruka-sensei took the report from Sasuke, glancing at it before nodding in acceptance. "Perfect as usual. Tell me, how is Naruto? I haven't seen him since the funeral." Iruka looked sad, grieving for his former student and his other former student's absence from his life for the past few weeks.

"Hn. The dobe is fine. He's ordering ramen as we speak. My treat, of course." He smirked at Iruka's small smile.

"Ah, at least his appetite is back." He stamped the report and nodded to Sasuke. "Well, I won't keep you from your lunch. But, will you tell Naruto that I'd like to see him sometime before I die? It'd be nice to see him again."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his affirmation and left. He'd get Naruto to see Iruka again soon. But right now, the idiot was all his.

*

"Teme!" Naruto greeted him with a mouthful of ramen and a wave with his chopsticks. Sasuke wrinkled his nose, feigning disgust, before sitting next to his friend. Really, he thought Naruto's absolute lack of finesse and decorum was endearing… but he'd never tell the blonde that. It was his little secret.

"Hn. Try not to waste my money, Dobe. Don't talk with your mouth full." He smirked at Naruto's impotent glare and turned to his own food. He noticed it had tomato slices layered around the bowl, just the way he liked it. He looked at Naruto curiously. Only he knew that Sasuke added tomatoes to it when they were eating at one or the other's place.

"Ee… I knew you liked it with tomato." He shrugged, blushing a little, and turned back to his food. Sasuke smirked, covering a smile of gratitude, and punched Naruto on the arm. That was his way of saying _thank_ _you_. Naruto reached over without looking and stole a slice. That was _his_ way of saying _you're welcome_.

Three bowls of ramen later, Naruto was ready to go home and have a shower and crawl into bed. He thanked Sasuke with a shoulder punch and a grin, when he paid for the meal.

"Come on, Dobe. Let's get you home."

"I'm not a baby, Sasuke. I can walk myself." He managed to glare and pout at the same time. It was killing Sasuke.

"You might not physically be an infant, but your mind has hardly developed past that stage." He smirked again as Naruto went into a tirade of name-calling and indignant protests.

"I'm _not_ infant-minded and you _know_ it!" He poked Sasuke in the chest, growling. They came to a stop, Naruto refusing to let Sasuke go any further, until he got some kind of apology from him.

"Of course not," he paused letting the sarcasm drive home. "Because this diatribe is proof." He bit his tongue to stop from laughing at Naruto's look of self-pity. He really was pathetic.

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke." Naruto said, quietly; his previous bluster gone. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, leaving Sasuke to stare. _What's wrong with him? _Sasuke felt the unwelcome feeling of concern creep up on him once more. _Damn you, Dobe. _He caught up easily with the blonde and walked him home in silence, not wanting to make anything worse, not knowing how to make it better.

"Dobe," Sasuke put his hand between the door and the jamb before it could close on him. "You're not an idiot. Mostly." He offered a small smile as Naruto blinked up at him, his eyes bright with tears. He let out a sigh and opened the door for Sasuke to come in.

Sasuke followed the blonde in, hoping whatever happened would make it ok between them.

"D'you want some tea?" Naruto was still oddly quiet. He moped off to the kitchen.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and followed him. He took note of the dust lining the floors and cupboards. It looked like Naruto had avoided his own home for a long while. The only thing not covered in a layer of dust was a picture of Sakura. He felt his chest contract, knowing how Naruto was feeling. He knew it was hard to lose someone, but what the idiot was doing wasn't healthy. Sasuke had been down that path and knew Naruto was about to stray onto it as well. He didn't want to see that happen to his best friend. His _only_ friend.

"I only have mint. That OK?" His dull tone was starting to get to Sasuke. And that was saying something. He was well-known for his own dull tones and moody behaviour. He put his hand over Naruto's as it went to grab the tea. He pulled it back, pulling Naruto to him in an awkward, but heart-felt embrace.

"Dobe, what're you doing?" He pulled back a bit to look at Naruto's face, waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean? You hugged _me_." He was still slow on the uptake.

"Idiot. I mean, with your life. You haven't been taking care of yourself. Your apartment is full of dust, you don't eat as much as you used to and you're still grieving over Haruno."

"Sakura. And she was the love of my life! I loved her! And I never even got a chance with her. But it's not like _you_ know how that feels! You've never loved someone you couldn't have. Hell, you could have anyone you want. Stupid Uchiha. You're such an arse. How can you be so indifferent? She _died_! She's not coming back! And I love her!" He rambled on some more, curling into Sasuke's embrace, crying into his chest, finally letting all the grief out. Sasuke just held him. He held Naruto until the tears and sobbing ceased.

He lead Naruto to the lounge room and sat him on the couch, taking his place next to him.

"Naruto." He pulled back once more, intent on making his friend feel better before he left.

"Huh?"

"She's gone. But I'm still here." He hoped he was being clear on what he meant.

"It's not the same! I lo-" His declaration was cut off by Sasuke's lips.

He couldn't take it. Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto dwell on the past. Haruno Sakura was dead. She wasn't coming back. Naruto was all his now. He'd make sure of it. He pulled Naruto to him again, massaging his lips with his own. He still tasted of pork ramen, with that hint of tomato – the slice he'd stolen from Sasuke.

Sasuke forced his tongue into the dobe's mouth, not taking 'no' for an answer. He wanted this and nothing was going to take it from him.

Suddenly, Naruto shoved him off. A look of bewildered shock all over his adorable face.

"What are you_ doing_?" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, not breaking eye-contact with Sasuke.

"Uh…" He was at a loss for words. He could feel his cheeks burning, his chest clenching. This isn't how it was supposed to go at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sasuke forced his tongue into the dobe's mouth, not taking 'no' for an answer. He wanted this and nothing was going to take it from him._

_Suddenly, Naruto shoved him off. A look of bewildered shock all over his adorable face._

_"What are you doing?" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, not breaking eye-contact with Sasuke._

_"Uh…" He was at a loss for words. He could feel his cheeks burning, his chest clenching. This isn't how it was supposed to go at all._

*

Sasuke couldn't believe he'd just kissed his best friend… and been rejected! He couldn't look Naruto in the eye. He was completely humiliated.

"Teme! You don't just _force_ a kiss on someone! You have to be _gentle!_" Naruto thwacked him on the head and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Like this," he leaned in and gently sucked Sasuke's bottom lip in his mouth, applying gentle pressure before licking it, asking permission. When Sasuke parted his lips again, Naruto's tongue slid in, softly prodding Sasuke's, coaxing it to join in.

Sasuke relaxed a little. He wasn't being rejected. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he pulled him closer, never wanting to let go.

Naruto broke the kiss, running his fingers through Sasuke's hair, revelling in the softness.

"See?"

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke gave a small smile, and brought Naruto in for another quick kiss. "Now will you tell me why you've neglected your housework? You seemed fine to me for the past few weeks. Iruka said he hasn't seen you since Haruno's funeral." Naruto sighed and pulled back.

"It's _Sakura_, and I know. I just don't feel like seeing anyone lately. And I never do my housework." He tried to lighten the mood, but to no avail.

"Dobe, your house looks unlived in, not like you don't do your chores. The only item that isn't covered in dust is Haruno's picture. Tell me what's wrong." He cupped Naruto's face, wiping a loan tear from his cheek with his thumb, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I just… don't feel like doing anything. Or seeing anyone. I'm just so… alone." He looked into Sasuke's eyes, tears running silently down his face. "I miss her so much, Sasuke." He looked down at his lap, sniffling a little. Sasuke couldn't hold back, he wrapped his arms around Naruto and clutched him to his chest again.

"Shh, it's OK. It'll be OK, Dobe." He kissed the top of the blonde's head. He picked Naruto up and positioned him on his lap, so he was straddling his legs. Rubbing his hands up and down Naruto's back, Sasuke continued to soothe him.

Soon enough, Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms, exhausted from crying so much and from the mission he'd been injured in. Sasuke shook his head, chuckling slightly at the thought. Naruto almost died today and he cries over his teammate.

He stood, holding his friend, intending to put him to bed.

He carried the blonde lump down the hall, to his room. Just as he was about to plonk him on the messy bed, Sasuke tripped over a stray sandal and fell forwards, landing on top of Naruto, on the bed.

"Ow! Teme! What the hell are you doing, now? If I didn't like a kiss forced on me, do you think I'd appreciate _this_?" He growled, shoving the brunette off him, rubbing his poor head. It'd hit the wall quite hard.

"Hn. Dobe. I tripped on your sandal."

"You should be a good enough ninja to have missed it!"

"You should be grown up enough to clean after yourself."

"You should have assumed I'm not."

"That just insults you."

"Shut up."

"Make me." He couldn't have been happier when Naruto pulled him back down on top of him, kissing him, silencing him with his tongue.

"What happened to "It's supposed to be gentle"?" He mocked, even as he ripped the shirt from Naruto's torso, flinging the remains across the room.

"For a first kiss, Teme," he replied, returning the favour, flinging Sasuke's tattered shirt to the floor.

"Hn, I thought you'd turned into a girl." He smirked, biting harshly at Naruto's nipple. "Gentle, Sasuke-kun!" he mocked, putting on his 'Naruto-voice'. It was almost as though he was putting on a girl's voice.

"Bastard! I don't sound like a girl!" He ripped Sasuke's pants off, then scratching his blunt nails down the Uchiha's chest and abdomen, smirking as the muscles shuddered under the pleasurable sensation. Sasuke chuckled, the sound low and sexy, sending a shudder through Naruto's spinal column. He rid Naruto of his pants, pinning the blonde to the bed, his hands above his head.

"Only with your words, Dobe."

"Hey! Let go!" He struggled, but couldn't free himself. He was weak from exhaustion. Sasuke could do whatever he wanted – unless he asked for the demon's help. Which he wouldn't. Not that the Kyuubi would help anyway. He was finding this much too interesting.

Sasuke tightened his grip momentarily, only so Naruto couldn't escape before he used one hand to sign a jutsu to pin his wrists to the pillow. He smirked, looking down at the poor boy, defenceless to his sexual advances, in nothing but his underwear.

Sasuke took his time in admiring the delicious, lithe little body before him. He couldn't wait to taste every delectable inch he could get his lips and tongue onto. Smirking, he ran his hands down the torso, caressing the muscles slightly, the whole way down. Hooking his fingers under the elastic of the white cotton boxers, he teasingly ran them around the edges, tickling the sensitive flesh beneath his knuckles, mentally chuckling at the twitching muscles he could feel.

"Teme! Stop it! That tickles!" Naruto was trying to hold back the forced laughter, bucking his hips, trying to get Sasuke to remove his fingers.

"Hn. Dobe." With his usual response, Sasuke literally ripped the material from Naruto's hips, revealing the half-hard sex. He could feel his mouth watering at the sight. He kept his lips closed so he didn't disgrace himself by drooling. He reached down and pumped it a few times to get it up faster. As he watched it rise, he couldn't resist a jab at Naruto. "Slow in everything, eh, Dobe?" He chuckled when a blush crept its way up Naruto's neck to his cheeks. It was insanely adorable.

"Teme! Shut up! D'you think it's 'cause you're not as hot as you think you are?" He gave a smug look as Sasuke scowled at him. It was wiped off his face however as the Uchiha pinched both his nipples, quite hard. "Ow! Fucker!" He struggled against his chakra bonds to no avail. As much as he wanted to punch Sasuke's beautiful face, he couldn't move.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto again, just to annoy him. He loved pissing off the hotheaded moron. He was hot when he was angry.

He slid down further, making sure he didn't allow Naruto's legs to get free. He stopped when he was in the best position to lean forward and take the blonde into his mouth without breaking his back.

He gave a low chuckle when he heard Naruto's surprised gasp and moan, the vibrations extracting more wonderful sounds.

Bobbing his head a little, Sasuke dragged his teeth along the shaft, adding a sensual sting to the wet pleasure. Naruto was writing under him, already bucking his hips.

If he could have grinned, he would have. Reaching up, Sasuke firmly grasped the sac beneath his chin and squeezed gently, occasionally rolling the delicate flesh.

"Uuhh… Sasuke…" Naruto moaned and writhed and gasped and bucked. Sasuke knew he was close. He wanted the orgasm to be even better though. So, without warning, he thrust his right forefinger into Naruto's tight little anus, dry. "Ohh… S-aah-suke!" Naruto squirmed at the odd sensation. Sasuke kept his mouth working on the shaft, bobbing his head up and down, laving with his tongue, nipping and scraping with his teeth. His left hand massaged the tightening sac, his right hand working on loosening up the hole for one more finger.

He added the second finger, not bothering to scissor. He only had one thing in mind. _Make Naruto come_. With a harsh thrust, he finally found Naruto's prostate. He wriggled his fingers, sending pleasure through all the sensitive nerves in the anal passage, then stimulating the prostate with every thrust.

Naruto was beyond words. He could only writhe and moan, lost in sensation. Sasuke knew he was on the edge. One more thrust, one more suck, one more squeeze, and the blonde was pushed over.

"Ah!" he cried out, thrusting his hips into Sasuke's mouth, coming in a torrent, filling his friend's mouth with ejaculate.

Sasuke let Naruto ride out his climax by licking the sated member, giving one last squeeze to his testicles, and gently wriggling his fingers around, preparing him for the loss.

"Sasuke… that was…"

"Shh." He finally slid his fingers out, as gently as possible, and released his grip on the fleshy sac. He released the chakra bonds on Naruto's wrists and lay by his side, kissing his cheek, allowing the blonde to wrap him in his arms.


End file.
